


【jaydick】Have Mercy On You

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 陶德主教是没落宗教最后的支柱，但他有一个真正的秘密:他是一个狼人。月圆之夜，他在神龛前祈求神结束他的痛苦，变成狼后亵渎神像引出了神的真身。原始神明迪克喜欢自然，也喜欢主教毛茸茸的脑袋和耳朵。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【jaydick】Have Mercy On You

“你这是在亵渎我。”

这话怎么听起来怪怪的?

迪克揪住那头狼的后颈皮，眼神稍微凶狠一点便被那双蓝色的眼睛消磨去怒火。自己这是在做什么？训斥一头畜生?！他一点不期望狼听懂他在说什么，即便他曾经是自己的主教。

满月的光辉从斜窗洒落到地上，凝神注视月的瑰容，迪克也感觉到一种难以抗拒的诱惑。也许这就是自然神的天性，容易被自然中稀奇古怪的东西打动。

他提着那头哀哀低嚎的狼，走到供奉桌前。摇曳的烛火驱散了月光，迪克才发现那头狼并不是完全的暗色，他的额头上似乎还有一绺多生的白毛，在昏暗的地方看不分明，但此刻十分清楚。

他记得主教也长着这样奇怪的白发，他很少见他，偶有几次祷告声把他唤醒，最近的一次应该是上次满月时他的主教痛苦地跪倒在地，撕扯自己长出的耳朵，嘴里还念着他的神名。那天晚上他的确没有睡上好觉，略微使用了一点神力麻痹了主教的身体，让他安然睡去。在他昏沉入睡时，迪克才从神像中走出，抚摸他身上油滑的毛发。漂亮的狼。在把杰森送回去前，他贪摸了不少时候。

狼在他分神的时候突然扭动身躯，反口咬住他的手臂，硬生生把自己从他手里拽出来。迪克也没站稳，被飞扑过来的大狼撞到桌角上，顺势滑坐到地上。

“畜生！”大狼踩在他的胸口上，硕大的头颅贴着自己的脸，咧开的嘴巴还有湿黏的涎液垂落，打湿了他的领口。想吃了我?迪克嘲讽地笑起来，搓了搓那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。

狼有些疑惑地愣住，随机张开嘴巴咬住迪克的半个头，并不是杀死猎物的撕咬，而是亲昵又调皮地含住他，发现迪克并没有阻止他的意思后，又开始肆无忌惮地舔舐他的皮肤。

竟然还认得我？那为什么还要往神像身上……迪克有些嫌弃地推开正在往自己身上涂抹更多信息标志的狼，却发现一根自己从来没见过的可怕器官正贴在自己大腿上，顶部还在分泌腥气的液体。

麻烦的动物！迪克的注意力全在他被打湿的裤腿上，而狼还没有停下的意思，偷偷地往他两腿之间的缝隙抽送，借着衣料摩擦膨大的阴茎。

迪克不是什么未开化的单纯神明，作为小众的自然神，他自诞生起就被赋予了复杂的神职，对于生殖也通晓一二。眼前的虽然不是什么俊男美女，但也是头漂亮的狼，他也不介意对方用自己这副幻化的身体做些肮脏但愉快的事情。

他抓住狼的阴茎，缓慢地撸动。阴茎膨胀到紫红色，趾高气昂地在他手里吐出腥膻的体液，起来有一种凶狠的邪恶。狼眯缝起眼睛，双脚不安地在地上踢踏，嘴里呜呜地发出哼声。

“很舒服?”他已经很久没有这么殷勤地为别人做这种事了，早先他随着这支有着独特信仰的部族游牧时，散落荒野的宁芙仙子教会了他不少知识。不过沉湎于短暂的欢乐总是不好的，部族还要穿越大河前往下一个目的地，他只来得及把那些奇特的草药知识带走。

迪克不太确定这是不是他逐渐成为部族默认的爱神的原因，他只是教会了一两对情窦初开的少男少女种植曼陀罗，而稀松平常的田园生活并不长久，在屠戮和漫长的奴役来袭前草草结束，迪克的记忆也变得十分模糊。

发觉迪克的漫不经心，狼忽地攀上他的身体，耸动身体，好让自己早点在他手中发泄出来。急促的呼吸扫在迪克的衣服上，弄得他一阵发痒，注意力也从手上的活计分散到了胸前毛茸茸的脑袋上。彻底松开那根饱涨的阴茎，讨好的狼又露出了不满的狰狞面容，恶意地咬住他的胸口，迪克却仍觉得这是什么玩耍的把戏。

进入现代社会后，本地的居民开始信仰一些花哨的玩意儿，几百年前踏足于这片土地的“上帝”靠着密集的街区教堂维持体面，他的待遇远没有那般好，精神力也越来越衰弱。

他没有那么多精力和一头狼计较，狼用头拱开他的衬衣，他就顺着它的心意解开了衣服。那些衣服只是幻化的一部分，只要他想，随时可以溃散开，但急切地脱去衣服，即便是没必要的表演，也是对爱欲的尊重。啧，这些道理还是那些宁芙仙子教他的，现在他又要教这头野兽。

狼看他急切地解掉衣服，似乎被触动了某根神经，后退两步，歪着脑袋看向他。

“犹豫什么？”他又一次嘲讽地笑了，转身学着记忆里熟悉且淫荡的姿势，趴跪在地上，说，“现在想起来遵守那些捏造的条约?别担心，即便这样违反了那些‘清规戒律’，我也会原谅你。”

狼还是没过来，迪克有些不耐烦地张开嘴，刚要催促就感到一股热气喷在他的臀肉上，湿软的热头滑进臀缝，拨弄他柔软的穴口，这次换迪克发出低沉的哼声。和之前或是玩弄或是威胁的啃咬不同，狼很认真地舔舐迪克，粗糙的舌面刮过敏感的肠壁，迪克的身体就紧张地绷直，阴茎在两腿之间甩动，扭动的屁股像是躲避又像是迎合。

不过到底是野兽，狼没有停留太久，就把前爪搭在了他的背上，挺立的阴茎借着之前的润滑插进来。“啊……啊啊啊……”狼的阴茎比他想的要大得多，艰涩的内壁只能忍着疼缓慢地蠕动吞下。反复挤压的快感也让狼的神经濒临崩溃，但过于紧绷的肌肉箍得他难以动弹，他只能从喉咙里发出几声闷哼，轻轻地耸动身体，试图从迪克的身体退出来。

“你给我安分一点！”迪克偏过头，狠厉的目光越过肩膀，瞪着身后完全无法控制自己的——那是一张人类的脸，因为艰涩的性交皱成一团，身上的被毛还没有完全褪去，强壮的手臂夹着他的腰身，手掌在他的身下合拢，使得他的下身以一种半悬的姿势挂在主教的身上。

杰森小幅度地插弄迪克还没有放松下来的身体，他不确定迪克能不能感受到疼痛，或者说他想不想，自己只能按照从书上潦草看来的知识，缓慢地抽插。

没过一会儿，杰森便感觉迪克的身体随着一声呻吟放松下来，甚至听见了黏唧唧的水声。男人的身体也会像女人一样出水吗？还是说这是什么神迹?

杰森借着水液加快抽插的速度，内里的软肉在刺激下饥渴地缠上他的阴茎，似乎在吮吸他的铃口。髂骨撞上柔软的臀肉，迪克的体液几次甩溅到杰森的手背上，杰森的身体向后抽出阴茎时，又将他的腰拖拽回来。

挠心的欲望灼烧迪克的皮肤，他的呻吟越来越湿软无力，双眼半合，慵懒地趴在地上，指盖因紧扣地面泛出白色。杰森从后面能看见他每一次的颤抖，背部优美的肌肉线条最后都收束到他勒住的腰身。虽然有肌肉，但迪克并不是纯粹的壮硕身材，他的腰部纤细，这使得他本身肌肉饱满的臀部更加突出。他是传统教义里的爱神——更准确说是生殖神，传说他教会了他们的祖先如何享受性爱和使用药物，那么这样诱人的身材出现在他身上并不为过。

发情期时的头昏脑涨让他试图向他求得宽恕，但他始终没有回应自己，愤怒和难以名状的欲火让他选择在他的神像上留下标记，没想到真的把他逼了出来。

肠肉骤缩，杰森回过神来缓慢地抽动了一下，迪克就闷哼出声，他的身体剧烈颤抖，湿黏的体液飞溅到杰森的手背上。杰森并不打算等他平稳地度过不应期，他读过镇图书馆里的爱经，那些迷乱的姿势和淫秽的文字让他舌尖发烫。此刻，他的心脏也被某种力量充满，他一次次插入迪克，听他支离破碎的呻吟。

他会原谅自己的。他是爱神，是医药神，是他的庇佑者，他让他感受到了人类最高的快乐，这是他能给他的最好的。他会原谅自己。

他把迪克翻过身来，让他从正面抱住自己。迪克本以为这场欢爱已经结束，却发现在身体里的阴茎把他撑得满涨。杰森站起身，把迪克搂抱在怀里，迪克只能把全身的重量压在那根埋在身体里的阴茎上，钝痛和快感冲上大脑，他紧紧缠住杰森，生怕再多吞进去几分。

“你戏弄我……唔……”杰森绕到桌前，把他放到供桌上，两侧的烛台照亮了他的身体线条，那双沉进朦胧的蓝色眼睛盯着杰森的脸，身上的薄红还没褪去，显得他更像是一个要献祭给神的祭品新娘，而非神明本身。

杰森没有理睬他的指责，俯身一口含住他的乳头，软软的乳晕被连带着吮吸，挺立的乳头则被牙齿折磨。他是一个受难的母亲，要忍受虔诚信徒反馈给他的苦痛，而欢愉是其次的，但他现在也说不清自己究竟扮演着什么样的角色。他喜欢这种苦痛的磋磨，把他从长久的、颓靡的生活中唤醒，用恋人的方式重新获得肯定。

这是一种很肮脏的手段。迪克不由得冷笑出来，任由杰森重新进入他的身体。主教在布教的地方，在他的神像前亵弄他的神明，而迪克歪倒在他的肩膀上，看着空旷的教众席长长地吐出一口气。

自己离堕落还有多久呢?

迪克和杰森都在心里发问。

温热的精液涌进肠道，迪克的身体从紧绷到放松只有一瞬间，那些精液从他的两腿间，从供桌上滴落在地面。

“你叫杰森?”迪克累到睁不开眼睛，懒散地搂住他的主教，直到对方点点头才露出笑容。

“狼人的发情期没有那么好度过，就算你再祈祷，我也不可能改变你，你只能吵扰到我休息……”顿了顿，又抱的紧了些，“再说，我还挺喜欢你毛茸茸的脑袋和耳朵的。”


End file.
